


Poor Nugget

by Themooncat



Series: Forever, you and me, everyday [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kissing, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Married Life, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: A domestic mini drabble that is a sort of follow up to my ficNuggetI had this scene in my head and had to get it out.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Forever, you and me, everyday [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479143
Kudos: 52





	Poor Nugget

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been good at titles, especially for drabbles. So this is what you're getting.

Tetsurou and Kei were cuddled up on the couch in the living room, barely watching the movie playing on the screen as they were too wrapped up in themselves. The kids were upstairs in their room playing, leaving the adults some time to themselves. 

Tetsurou had an arm wrapped around Kei, holding him close while he kissed his husband, whispering words of love and teasing the blond, earning him a nip on his bottom lip. He chuckled and playfully placed a soft bite on Kei’s nose in retaliation. 

Kei slid onto Tetsurou’s lap without breaking their kiss and Tetsurou moved his hand down Kei’s back before settling on his hips. He trailed his kisses down and was about to leave a hickey on the pale skin of Kei’s neck when a meek and pitiful “meow” followed by the sound of a door opening and closing interrupted them. 

They pulled away, Kei sliding off of Tetsurou’s lap to sit back on the couch. They both looked at the staircase just to see Nugget, slinking down the stairs slowly, tail down low in shame as the long tuft of fur on his head has been pulled up in a bright pink bow and his claws painted a pastel teal. 

Once Nugget reached the bottom of the staircase he cast a miserable look towards the pair before slinking towards them. Nugget jumped on the couch with another distressed meow and curled up in a ball between Tetsurou and Kei. 

“Aww, poor guy got roped in their dress-up game.” Kei softly chuckled as he pet Nugget, earning a happy purr. 

"Well, it won't be his last time, we still get dolled up too when they get the chance." Tetsurou chuckled and helped remove the bow in Nuggets fur, combing down the tuft with his fingers earning him a grateful lick on his hand. 

Nugget then jumped off the couch and trotted to his cat bed where he then proceeded to play with his mackerel stuffed toy. 

Tetsurou pulled Kei close to his side again and entwined his fingers with Kei’s. Kei kissed him on the cheek and rested his head against Kuroo’s shoulder both looking back at the TV but focusing on their interlocked hands. 

It was just another day in the Kuroo household.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
